Just Dance (series)
Thus far, the'' Just Dance ''series comprises of ''Just Dance'', 2, 3, 4,'' 2014, ''2015, 2016, 2017, 2018 and 2019. Gameplay The main gameplay of the franchise (main series, Japanese series, Kids series, Disney Party series and Experience series) is to try to copy what the on-screen dancer is dancing, with a Wii Remote, PS Move Remote, Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch Controller), Smartphone, Kinect Camera or PlayStation Camera judging the player on their performance. With the Wii Remote, PS Move Remote, Joy-Con Controller or a Smartphone, it has to be held in the player's right hand for proper scoring. While gameplay was almost the same in all games, some new features were added to the series. (Duets, Trios, Dance Crews etc.) Games NTSC Covers Main Series |img2=Just_Dance_2_Coverart.png |txt2= |img3=Just Dance 3.png |txt3= |img4=61QeP8ApfBL.jpg |txt4= |img5=Just_Dance_2014_Official_NTSC_Cover_Art.jpg |txt5= |img6=Imagewii.jpg |txt6= |img7=Imagewiicover.jpg |txt7= |img8=Just dance 2017 wii boxart.jpg |txt8= |img9=Jd2018 wii cover ntsc.jpg |txt9= |img10=Wiicover19.jpg |txt10= }} Limited Editions |img2=Qz43gSKoVBarBb-Uan5yIPSUE3FOPRsX.jpg |txt2= }} Special Editions (Best Buy Edition) |img2 = Just_Dance_3_BBE.png |txt2 = (Best Buy Edition) |img3 = SJDZ41.png |txt3 = (Target Edition) |img4 = Just_Dance_3_ZE.png |txt4 = (Zeller's Edition) |img5 = Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png |txt5 = (Wii U) |img6 = 2016goldedition.jpg |txt6 = (Gold Edition) |img7 = Just dance 2017 wii u gold boxart.jpg |txt7 = (Gold Edition)}} PAL Main Series |img2=Just Dance 2 (PAL).png |txt2= |img3=JUST-DANCE-3-D1-VERSION-enlarge.jpg |txt3= |img4=-Just-Dance-4-Wii-_.jpg |txt4= |img5=JD2014BoxArt.jpg |txt5= |img6=819B0XkWN4L._SL1500_.jpg |txt6= |img7=Imagest.jpg |txt7= |img8=Cover.just-dance-2017.1517x2160.2016-08-18.68.png |txt8= |img9=JD2018PALWii.jpg |txt9= }} Limited Editions |img3=Imtheman.jpg |txt3= }} Special Editions (Special Edition) |img2=Just_Dance_4_(PAL_SE).png |txt2= (Special Edition) }} Japanese Series |img2=Just Dance Wii 2.jpg |txt2= |img3=81Lg9qw827L. AA1500 .jpg |txt3= |img4=jdyokaiboxart.jpg |txt4=''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition}} Chinese Games |img2=JDNC updated icon.png |txt2= |img3=20170424120656 47.jpg |txt3= }} Mobile Apps LOGO 2014.png|AutoDance 1200x630bb.jpg| JDNC updated icon.png| JD2015_App_Logo.png|[[Just Dance Controller|''Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller]] C-icon controlerApp 300142.png|''Just Dance'' Controller Trivia *Not including spinoffs, Katy Perry is the most prolific artist (13), beating Nicki Minaj (9), Rihanna (7), and One Direction, Shakira and Ariana Grande (tied at 6). *The NTSC cover for ''Just Dance'''' is the only game so far to not feature any in-game dancers on the front cover. *The most common frequently appearing Ubisoft artists in the game is Sweat Invaders (10), the second is The Girly Team (7), and the third is the Sunlight Shakers (4). *Dancers have either a glove (short, long, or without fingers) on their left hand, a wristband on their left arm, or having something on their left arm being a different color than the other arm (except for the first game in the series.) to instruct the players that they have to hold the Wii remote, Joycon Controller, Playstation remote or a phone on their right hand (for controller-based platforms) and to serve as a reference point (for camera based platforms). * The series holds the Guinness World Record for being the best-selling third party Wii game. ** is the best-selling third party Wii game. * The highest score that can be reached from ''Just Dance 2 onward is 13333. ** However, on Just Dance 4's Puppet Master Modes, if lucky enough, you can go over 13333. * The main nine games in the series have all been rated E10+ by the ESRB, and 3 by PEGI. * The game covers in the PAL regions are very different from their NTSC counterparts. ** There is yet to be a game in the series where both regions share the exact same game cover. * Fatboy Slim, Katy Perry, Pitbull, Ariana Grande, Sia and Nicki Minaj have had three of their songs in one game: **Fatboy Slim had Sympathy For The Devil, Body Movin’, and Rockafeller Skank in . **Katy Perry had California Gurls, Teenage Dream, and E.T. in , and I Kissed a Girl, Roar, and Waking Up in Vegas in . **Pitbull had Feel This Moment,'' Can't Get Enough, and ''Timber in . **Ariana Grande had Problem, Bang Bang, and Break Free in . **Sia had Cheap Thrills, Titanium, and The Greatest in . **Nicki Minaj featured in Side to Side, Kissing Strangers, and Swish Swish in . *According to Alkis Arkgyriagis, the developer for Just Dance, the concept for the game was derived from a mini-game in the Raving Rabbids game.https://youtu.be/9I9uRYxKn2k?t=40 *On the 25th of October 2016, Ubisoft released a playlist with 18 songs which appeared in the Just Dance series. It is available on various music platforms like Itunes, Spotify and Deezer. References Site Navigation pt:Just Dance (série)pt-br:Just Dancees:Just Dance (Serie)de:Just Dance (Spielereihe) Category:Ubisoft Category:Games